


Confessions

by McFassylurve



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Hank - Freeform, Ice Cream, Love Confessions, M/M, Meghan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFassylurve/pseuds/McFassylurve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles confess their  love to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> It does get better and Paragraphs do get longer. Bare with me, this is my first time :) Plus It's RP drabbles

"Hello Erik!" Charles smiles warmly.

"Hey!" Erik Grins happily at the other, younger mutant.

"Oh my dear friend, how are you?" Charles asks with a small Chuckle noding at him looking up grinning softly at the older, taller more handsome looking man.

" I'm ... meh, I'm alright. " He replies taking a step towards the smaller male, his own smile widening as he approaches him. "And how are you?" Erik asks, peering down at the smaller, adorable, man.

"Just alright? That's not too good really, what's wrong?" Charles looks at him slightly worried but carried on smiling anyway. " Yes, I'm rather well thank you."

Erik frowns as he's not really in touch with his feelings. "Fine then, I'm absolutely fantastic". Smirks as he folds his arms across his chest, looking down at Charles. "Glad to hear you're keeping well, my ... friend."

Charles chuckles softly and wheels around in his chair slightly. " That's better." He softly laughed and smiled brightly. " Thank you, It's been hard lately"

Erik gets the urge to grab the chair by the handles and just push Charles down an extremely steep hill and let go onto oncoming traffic, but he doesn't, he wouldn't ever do that to Charles, no matter how anoying the young man can be at times. So instead he just pushes him down the hill, with a tight grip on the handles.  
Why must he always sound so ... cheerful!? " Hard, why?" Erik merely asks wondering what can be so hard for the rich Xavier lad.

"Oh Thanks you Erik" Charles smiled and held onto the chair as they went down the hill. " Oh just being stuck in this chair, thus making it harder getting about" He chuckled to himself.

Rolling his eyes, Erik lets a soft sigh escape from his lips, walking behind Charles, pushing the chair down the hill at a steady pace. It was just automatic, pushing Charles around, besides he rather likes it. “ What you gotta do is build up upper body strength."

Charles rather enjoyed Erik wheeling him around. It soothed him nicely and he smiled at the thought. "Yes, that is what I shall do, b-but how?..." Charles asked curiously, looking around at the scenery.

Reaching the bottom of the hill, Erik turns Charles to the left, walking down the street, smiling happily. " You know, lifting weights and stuff, push ups, sit ups ". He tells Charles, smiling softy at the thought of Charles working out. Now that is something he would love to see.

Charles tilt his head back slightly so Erik's face was in view. "I see! Yes, weights would be a good one to starts off with" Charles chuckle softly and smiled lifting his head back up and looking around again. "So where is it we are going exactly?.." He asked kindly.

"Well, maybe sit ups first." Erik smiles down at Charles, he must admit he did look utterly adorable. "well I was thinking a walk along the pear, unless you want to go shopping?" He asks, thinking it would be nice to be by the sea, nice and refreshing, plus he as in no mood to wheel Charles around the shops, that itself is a bloody nightmare.

"Of course " coach"!" Charles laughed and smiled back at Erik warmly. He did look rather handsome." Oh that sounds lovely! Yes the scenery down there is quite relaxing actually! The fresh air down there too is soothing too!" He grinned up at Erik.

" Don't you ever stop blethering?" He Laughs softly as Charles rambles on about the scenery and the air. " Would you like me to coach you Me Xavier?" Erik asks rather mockingly, turning yet again, this time walking along the pear.

"Actually, not what you mention it.. I don't" Charles laughed softly and smiles at the idea of Erik being his coach. "Of course! I'd love for you to be my coach Erik." Charles grinned and looked at the sea, watching the waves, oh how relaxing and beautiful it was.

"hmm, didn't think so, you even talk in your bloody sleep" Erik Chuckles softly as he turns Charles' wheelchair round, to face the ocean, stepping round to his side, leaning against the wooden fence that was there for safety. "Really, you want me to coach you, on your fitness .... This ought to bed fun. "His grin widening just a little as he watches Charles.

"Haha!...Wait..how do you know that?....Erik." Charles asks, chuckling softly and looked up at him leaning against the wooden fence. This made him laugh softly and grin. "Anyway, yes, I would like you to be my coach, maybe you could train me with the other students at the same time? Or would it be slightly weird for you?.." He asked him kindly, leaning his elbow down on the arm rest and smirked, placing his chin on his fist.

Eriks face flushes a deep shade of red when Charles asks how he knew tat Charles speaks when fast asleep. " You're a loud speaker plus I've walked past your room many times when you're snoozing." Was his reply, cocking his head to one side, folding his arms across his chest, watching the young man just sitting there, the wind in his face. "Oh no I'll happily coach you along with the students, if it's what you want." Erik tells him softly, turning to look out at the sea. Charles was right, it is rather soothing being here.

Charles notices his face turning a deep shade of red and chuckled softly. "Ahh, yes, I see, maybe it's the way I lay on my back as I sleep? I'm not too sure about that." Laughing, Charles claps his hands together and rubs them softly for warmth. The breeze from the sea made it slightly more chilly than it already was. "Maybe we can do both when the students are free?.." Charles suggested and looked over at the sea "Oh look!...A family of ducks."

"oh, who knows, last time I checked on you sleeping, you where all snug up into your duvet. " Erik says with a small chuckling escaping from his lips, turning to face Charles only to look back out to sea to where Charles had mentioned ducks. "No Charles those are Gulls " He corrected him, rolling his eyes slightly, while turning back around to face Charles "how about some ice cream, I fancy some ice cream".

Charles chuckles loudly and blushes a deep shade of pink, smiling up at Erik at the same time he turns to look at him. "That explains why I had a good sleep!" Laughing softly, he faced towards the sea to look at the birds that were in fact gulls. "Oh! So they are!" Charles smirked and faced Erik again and his smile grew. "I would love some ice cream Erik. I shall pay for my thanks towards you pushing my chair" Charles grinned cheerfully.

"I always check on you." He mutters, grinning as he sees Charles cheeks flush a shade of pink, it just made him even more adorable, if that was even possible. "Seriously Charles, you know I enjoy pushing you around the place, I find it rather ... soothing." He tells his dear old friend as he moves away from the wooden fence and back around to Charles Chair pulling him away from the fence, and to the right, pushing him along the peer, looking down at the younger man.

"That's very thoughtful of you Erik, I would do the same for you but I'm afraid that my chair might wake you up during your sleep. The floors in the mansion are not that sound proof." Charles laughed and looked up at Erik grinning. His smiles was to die for. He, was to die for. Wait...Was Charles really thinking this? Suddenly, a mad rush fills his body and he faces forward again but now grinning and blushing more. "You do? Well that is good news! You are more than welcome to wheel me around whenever you feel down, or even just to come and talk to me."

" Oh tell me about it, but I'm lucky, I'm quiet as a cat, as you know. " He takes one had of from one of the handles to ruffle Charles' soft brown hair, that he just loves to run his fingers through, it always sends tiny little bolts of electricity through him, it was rather pleasurable. " I will be sure to keep that in mind, even if your pretty busy, I can still just wheel you away?" He asks, cheekily, with a cheeky little smile to match.  
After a few minutes of walking he stops just outside a small cafe, with a window for takeaway servings. "So what flavour you having?"

Charles chuckled which then turned into a cheerful laugh as Erik ruffled his hair. The feeling of his hand made him ecstatic! Charles grinned up at Erik and he takes his hand and then pats it gently with his free hand. "Oh Erik, you're so kind to me." Then, letting Erik's hand slip out of his grip, Charles smiles looking forward again. "Of course! I'm always up for a "roll" about." Charles chuckled at his own joke. Erik's cheeky little smile made Charles grin from ear to ear. Eriks cheeky smile made him look cute. As they reached the cafe, Charles began to decide on what ice cream he would like. "Oh!, some mint chocolate chip please." He glanced at Erik and smiled warmly.

Feeling Charles clasp his hand between his, makes Erik grin from ear to ear, down at the young man. He did not want Charles to let go of his hand, it just felt so right, and so very soft. How can a man have such soft hands, then again, this is Charles, everything about him was soft and adorable, like a little kitten. “Mint Chocolate chip cone, got it.” Erik replies turning to the counter, asking the young woman for a mint chocolate chip cone and a plain vanilla. Turning back around he hands Charles his ice cream “Try not to make a mess” He says softly, placing a few napkins carefully onto Charles' lap. After all he doubts Charles would want his clothes ruined by ice cream. Then again, getting Charles messy would give Erik an excuse to touch him.  
With a soft grin, he sits himself down on one of the chairs that where outside, along with a table.

Charles noticed Erik's large grin. Erik was extremely happy, it wasn't hard to tell. Charles thought that he would regret holding his hand but then it felt really strange. A good strange. "Oh thank you Erik!" Charles smiled warmly up at him and shoved some money into Erik's pocket. Chuckling, Charles grinned widely and happily when he placed the napkins on his lap. For the first time in a long time, small sets of tingles rushed through his lap. Gasping quietly, Charles looked down at his lap then back up again. This was out of the ordinary!! Looking up at Erik, Charles made that unnoticeable and smiled. "No no, we would 't want that! These are my favourite jeans!" Charles laughed softly and watched Erik sit down next to him.

Erik hadn't noticed that Charles had shoved some money into his pocket as he was to busy thinking of other thoughts. “Oh those are your favourite?” He asks, turning to face the other as he takes a lick of his own ice cream, just staring at Charles, just wanting to reach out and touch him again, but he didn't want to seem ... creepy. Besides he loves moments like these with Charles, no student annoying them or asking awkward questions.

Charles chuckled at the fact that Erik had not noticed the money he managed to slip into his pocket. "Yes indeed they are" Charles grinned at Erik. The way he was sitting just made him want to hold his hand again. At that point, Charles had an idea. Licking some of his ice cream, he pulled out another bit of money and smiled, placing it into Erik's hand that was on the table. "Here. A tip in my thanks. Please" Charles gently squeezed Erik's hand and felt his face burning of redness.

Feeling Charles hand on, well in his hand, made Eriks owns cheeks flush a shade of red, but he chuckles, to try too cover up his blushing “No Charles!!!” Erik says with a cheerful chuckling, taking the money, only to bin his ice cream, and turn to hover over Charles, with the money in hand that Charles had given him “I am not accepting this” And with that he reaches down and shoves the money into Charles tight jean, pocket, his face, inches from Charles'. Oh how he wants to lean in and kiss those delicious red, so very red, lips. But he knew best not to, so he pulls his hand out from the others pockets, straightening himself up, taking a small step back, staring down at the other with longing in his eyes.

 

Hearing the sound of Erik's cheerful chuckle made Charles smile widely. "Alright, alright" Charles sighed softly with a small laugh and ruffled Erik's hair as he placed the money back in his pocket. "Thank you" Charles examined Erik's face when it was close up. Perfection! Charles felt like grabbing his face and kissing him! "Erik.. Are you quite alright?" Charles asked worriedly. Charles wheeled himself closer to Erik and looked up at him, smile fading into a worried frown. By reaching up, Charles just managed to place his fingertips onto Erik's shoulder.

“Well.” Erik started to say, but just drops it as he feels Charles' hand reach up to his shoulder, he must have been straining, so Erik kneels down in front of him, still smiling ever so softly at Charles. Reaching out, he places his hands on Charles knees, leaning in close to the other, moving one of his hands from Charles' knee, reaching out and placing it on the back of Charles' soft neck, before leaning in, pressing his lips to Charles'. Oh they where so soft, so perfect, even better than he had ever imagined. Smiling on Charles' lips, he pulls himself away, removing his hand from Charles' neck and knee, leaning himself away, staring into those bright, dazzling blue eyes. “I'm sorry, I just ... Had to do that.”

Charles watched Erik kneels down in front of him. Was he...? At that moment, Charles's life just felt like it was bursting into fireworks. His lips pressing against his own made him tingle, his hands on his knee and neck made him shiver. Before he knew it, Erik had stopped kissing. He wished it went on for longer. Charles couldn't hold it in any longer. Staring directly into Erik's deep, glass like eyes, Charles grabbed his unzipped jacket and pulled him closer to him. "Oh no... Don't be" A grin appeared right along Charles's face without questions and then he dived back in for another kiss. It was like floating on clouds!

Erik watches the others reaction, but the reaction he got was not the one he was expecting. He was expecting a slap to the face, a punch in the crotch and a few verbal insults to be thrown his way, but no, instead he felt himself being pulling forward, feeling his lips come into contact with Charles' once again and he just could not contain his feelings any longer. Groaning softly into their kiss, oh god how Charles' lips just move perfectly with his own, he reaches down cupping Charles' face in his hands, feeling as if he was in heaven, never EVER wanting this moment to end.

Charles gently wrapped his arms around Erik's neck as they kissed. If this was a dream that Charles having then it would be a bad time to wake up. After a moment of pure luxury, Charles whispered against Erik's lips. "I'm not going to hide this any longer... I.. I love you, Erik. You know me better than anyone or anything in this planet and I don't ever want to let you go." Charles grinned happily at Erik and rubbed his nose against his before placing his forehead onto Erik's.

Grinning softly Erik rests his head against Charles', stroking the other mans cheek with his thumb, staring into those amazing eyes. They're so very blue, was it his mutation that causes it or is it just natural, he wonders to himself. “Oh Charles, you sweet thing, I Love you to, so very much, and have done for quite some time now. You where the first person to befriend me and accept me for who I am, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you by my side” Erik whispers roughly, yet softly to Charles before reluctantly pulling himself away from him, standing up straight, peering down at Charles.

Charles grinned at the feeling of Erik's thumb across his cheek. His deep, husky voice made him grin even more and gave him thrills. "Oh Erik... I have too. Wait... The rest of your life?.." Charles heart suddenly felt like it was melting. Could this day get any better? "Erik, I love you more than words can describe. You are what I like to call, mine." Charles chuckled and watched him stand up straight. Letting his arms slip away as he stands up, Charles takes one of Erik's hands and grins. "I will fight for you until the day I die Erik" He then left a small kiss onto the too of Erik's hand.

Erik, looks down at Charles who had taken his hand, feeling those lips press against the back of his hand, oh how it sent shivers throughout his body “Oh if anything I will be fighting for you, my love, I can get extremely ... possessive” He tells Charles, taking his hand back, moving to stand behind him, placing both hand onto Charleds' slender shoulders, leaning his head down, so lips where by his ear “I consider you to be mine, forever”

Chuckling softly, Charles smiled widely. His voice and words were just out of this world. "Oh Erik. I love the sound of that." He chuckled rather cheekily and watched Erik walk behind him. Listening carefully, a grin grew on his face and Charles turned his head to face Erik. "Consider it done" Charles winked back in reply and pecked his lip smiling. His day was now officially spectacular!!

Smiling, Erik pecks Charles softly on the lips as he removes his hands from Charles' shoulder, placing them onto the handles of the chair, standing up straight again. “So, shall we head home or do you want to do something else?” Erik asks as he starts to push Charles, with a huge, happy grin. Today was the best day of his life so far.

 

[[TBC?]]


End file.
